<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tailored by janie_tangerine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123797">tailored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine'>janie_tangerine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Good Thing Jaskier Isn't, Idiots in Love, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, geralt also has a kink and jaskier's absolutely into it, hello I was on the kinkmeme again, jaskier for caring boyfriend of the century tbh, maybe very light dom/sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Jaskier finds out that Geralt has a kink and is more than glad to indulge it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette, Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tailored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaand for more of my 'I'm stuck at home because coronavirus quarantine so I'm writing fic at random' current situation, I was on the kinkmeme again because there's good ideas there and I saw a prompt for <i>Geralt in lingerie/smut where Geralt is wearing panties</i>, and to the surprise of absolutely no one who has known me for five days I decided I had to contribute to the cause, so... have exactly what it says on the tin. Ngl given the premise I feel like I should have made it longer and gone for the whole jackpot but it wasn't the request so we'll see what happens but for now... have some more porn. I'll now saunter back downwards as usual.</p><p>Obviously, nothing is mine except for the title for once (imagination!!) and thanks again to OP for the extremely intellectual prompt ;) ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt probably figured that Jaskier <em>wouldn’t</em> notice it.</p><p>If it’s the case, Geralt is very, very wrong, because Jaskier is nothing but observant; after all, how can you write songs that people should find relatable and unforgettable if you can’t <em>observe</em> the world around you, and worst of all, <em>your friends</em>?</p><p>And considering that they haven’t been just <em>friends</em> for a while, well. He would be a damn poor partner if he couldn’t notice what is Geralt about at most given moments, especially since considering Geralt’s discomfort with communicating what he wants, he had to figure <em>that</em> out a long time before they even kissed.</p><p>That is to say: Geralt probably thinks Jaskier doesn’t notice how he sometimes looks at the <em>dresses</em> of women they meet.</p><p>First, he had thought he was checking them out the way anyone might have even if gods forbid he tried to put a move on anyone he liked, but that was <em>before</em> they kissed the first time, and he knows that Geralt would not, well, <em>check women out</em> for the fun of it, especially not <em>now</em>.</p><p>And it hadn’t taken long before he noticed where Geralt’s eyes lingered, <em>especially</em> the few times they dealt with noblewomen. They trailed on the silks, on the soft curves of the skirts, on the lacing of their corsets, on the ribbons tying them up. He never was obvious about it. The average person wouldn’t have noticed.</p><p><em>Jaskier</em>, though, had. And after a while, he knows it’s not a one-off thing -- Geralt <em>really</em> does seem to always do that, his eyes following the patterns on the decorated silks whenever they ran into anyone who wore any, and he’s fairly sure that it happens only with women, because not counting Jaskier’s own silks and <em>nice</em> clothing, thank you very much, which Geralt <em>of course</em> looks at, he doesn’t do that whenever they run into any other man who’s nicely dressed in silk and velvets.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>It’s not like Jaskier ever thought about it, but in face of the evidence that Geralt must… have a <em>thing</em> for silken <em>dresses</em>, he’s certainly not to blame if then he actually considers it. It’s not like he’s not <em>versatile</em>, when it comes to… well, this kind of thing, and he certainly never judged a partner for their tastes in bed, even if he hadn’t personally considered them before. Most times, he had at least considered indulging them to see if he actually <em>would</em> want to do it for real, and so he does it now, too.</p><p>The first time he does, he’s <em>very</em> happy that Geralt’s off on a hunt that was supposed to take him the whole day, because he’s in their shared inn room and he’s lying on the bed considering it, and a moment later, <em>well</em>, thinking about Geralt dressed in <em>that</em> kind of silk, with maybe accompanying smallclothes, is a picture that, the moment he touches himself just thinking about it, makes him come so fast it would be embarrassing, and good thing no one is around to see it.</p><p>The second time he does, a few hours later, he manages to last a bit longer, but not that much, and by the time a week has passed, he decides that maybe something should be done about it, because as Geralt (who has successfully slain the monster in question, got paid without too much hassle and came downstairs with clean clothes and what passed for an almost contented look on his face, which is not a given most of the time) looked at the frilly dark plum dress the maid had on her when she served them for a split moment he had seemed like he was downright <em>longing</em>, and Jaskier had pictured him in that strong, dark violet, and -- yeah. Good thing that they were in a secluded corner and he has self-control.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>He <em>has</em>, regardless of the whole dresses deal, sworn to himself that if he noticed that Geralt wanted something he’d try his best to make sure he’d get it because the man is horrible at asking for things and doesn’t even think he has the <em>right</em> to, and he’s been working on that since before they were in a relationship, but he’s still nowhere near the point where he could just go and tell Geralt that if he wanted to wear female garments at any point he wouldn’t protest. Actually, he would welcome it with open arms. And honestly, the more he thinks about it, going straight in with discussing the dresses seems like a catastrophically bad idea, never mind that he <em>does</em> suspect why Geralt wouldn’t even dare asking him for such a thing.</p><p>He also might have his ideas on why Geralt would like that in the first place, and if he’s right then Geralt is <em>not</em> going to talk about it if he asks straight. Which means that he has to think about it and plan it carefully and make sure it’s not too much, never mind that if he wanted to get Geralt a dress anyway he’d have to get it custom-made because he doubts he can find one at short notice that would fit him properly.</p><p>He’s considering it while Geralt’s off for another hunt when he wonders, <em>maybe starting slow would be better</em>.</p><p>The more he considers it, the more he decides that it might not backfire. <em>Also</em>, he knows the tailor in the next town over -- fair, he knows tailors all over the continent, but this one is actually discreet and one of the best around, and if Jaskier pays him well, he <em>would</em> manage what he’s considering to commission in the span of a few days.</p><p><em>Well then</em>.</p><p>He smiles to himself. He thinks he might just go for it.</p><p>--</p><p>He had figured that if there weren’t hunts nearby he’d ask Geralt to linger a while because the crowd is good here and they usually make him more money in a night than most places, but it turns out that in the months they haven’t been here more than a few jobs for Geralt have cropped up in the area, and so Geralt grunts something about going off for the next three days and have them done all at once. Jaskier <em>would</em> have protested in other circumstances, but three days is… about right, he thinks, and so he makes Geralt swear that if <em>any</em> of those hunts goes awry he’s either getting on Roach and coming back at once <em>or</em> sending Roach here so Jaskier can go find him, and gives him an <em>extremely</em> thorough kiss before he sends him off, and he could have sworn Geralt was smiling to himself as he left.</p><p>Good.</p><p>Now he just has to go talk to his tailor.</p><p>--</p><p>“Huh,” the tailor says, noting down the measurements, “I see your new conquest must be on the tall side?”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Jaskier lies, smoothly, “she really has… <em>issues</em> with looking more masculine than the average maid.” He stops, clearing his throat. “So I would like for her to <em>enjoy</em> herself and feel like a proper lady even if she usually cannot find such garments in her size, if you get my meaning. If she’s satisfied with the purchase, there might be a few dresses in it for you.”</p><p>The tailor smiles. “I see,” he says, obviously thinking about all the money he <em>would</em> make from dresses for a supposedly <em>tall</em> woman with large shoulders and hips. “And in which colors would you enjoy her silks, then?”</p><p>Jaskier smiles back.</p><p>--</p><p>Three days later, before Geralt comes back, Jaskier leaves the shop with his coin pouch halfway empty and his bag fuller, but it’s money he can earn back with another week of playing and honestly, the work was <em>exquisite</em>. When he’s back at the inn, he lays out the five pairs of silken smallclothes on the bed, appreciating that while they all are the same size and roughly the same type, the tailor <em>did</em> differentiate them. The emerald one has a small ribbon on the waist, the midnight blue one has lace on the waist, the golden yellow one has the ribbon <em>and</em> lace on the lower hems but not on the waist, then there’s a plum one in the same purple shade of that maid’s dress that only has lace on the lower hems, and finally there is a wine red pair that has it all -- lace on both hems and waist <em>and</em> the ribbon. For a moment he considers going with the plum one because it’s the least flashy, but then he shakes his head and imagines Geralt in <em>all</em> of them. Singularly.</p><p>Then he carefully folds them all except for the wine red pair and places them back in his bag, then hides the chosen ones in another.</p><p>He takes a breath. After all, he just has to ask and if Geralt is very much against it and he made it all up, well, nothing gained but he’ll find someone to gift the others to. But if Geralt says yes --</p><p>He stands up and goes to grab his lute to practice tonight’s set.</p><p>He needs to get his head out of the gutter, <em>for now</em>.</p><p>--</p><p>Geralt, most likely unknowingly, makes his set by slamming the door of the inn open and letting fall on the ground what’s most likely a sack full of monster pieces <em>exactly</em> while Jaskier is playing <em>Toss a Coin</em>, which makes for <em>triple</em> the money of a usual set being tossed at the two of them -- Geralt obviously hadn’t taken it into account and he more or less grunts and nods his way through the next ten minutes of people offering him drinks and not slapping him on the back just because he’s covered in something slimy and not particularly smelling like roses, even if he <em>does</em> look relieved at <em>that</em>.</p><p>Then again, complete strangers crowding him never were such a good idea, so it’s probably better like this -- Jaskier absolutely takes the chance to haggle the owner into giving them a free bath on account of all the extra money they’re making him, and when they go upstairs it’s with a filled purse and enough food into the both of them, which is also not a regular occurrence. Jaskier decides they really lucked out this round, and then ushers Geralt into the room.</p><p>It’s not even that late. Maybe --</p><p><em>Maybe</em> he can give it a go.</p><p>--</p><p>Of course, he takes care to see how Geralt’s faring after three days out slaying monsters left and right, but for some kind of miracle it seems like this contract was a lucky strike for him, too, because it was a lot of jobs but <em>easy</em>, and the last one… well, the horribly smelling slime happened, but it wasn’t a <em>hard</em> hunt, so he doesn’t have anything to patch up and only came out of it with a few dark bruises that won’t scar, and when he goes into the bath he’s not as dead tired as he usually is after this kind of job. And after six months, he doesn’t feel skittish anymore when Jaskier doesn’t limit himself to washing his hair but also drops kisses on the crown of his head (he used to, earlier), which means that by the time they’re done he’s as warm and relaxed as it goes, and the moment he captures Jaskier’s mouth in a long, languid kiss before getting out of the tub, Jaskier also knows that he’s down for some fun times <em>now</em>.</p><p>So maybe he really should make his move.</p><p>“Hey,” he asks as they break the kiss, “I was… wondering.”</p><p>“What?” Geralt asks after he doesn’t go on at once.</p><p>“If you might be interested in… spicing it up for tonight.”</p><p>Geralt raises an eyebrow, amber eyes twinking in the candlelight. “<em>Spicing</em> it up.”</p><p>“Uh, you see, I -” Jaskier curses himself mentally, wishing that he didn’t sound like he’s hesitant about this now that he’s finally going for it - after all, at most Geralt says no. No harm done. “Okay, so, upfront, if I got it wrong or you aren’t interested just say no and we’re going as usual. <em>But</em>. I, uh, kind of noticed that you seemed interested, so I -”</p><p>“In <em>what</em> should I exactly be interested?” Geralt cuts him short, and - right. Maybe he should just say it.</p><p>“Silks,” he replies, “or am I wrong?”</p><p>He knows he’s not the moment he sees Geralt’s shoulders tense, his half-smile turning into tightly pressed lips, his eyes moving to the side -</p><p>“Hey,” he says, “I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it.”</p><p>Geralt snorts, still not looking at him, but not flinching away when Jaskier’s hands touch the side of his face. “<em>How</em> would you -”</p><p>“Geralt, <em>please</em>. I’ve spent years having to <em>look</em> at you to get clues on what you like, and you think I wouldn’t see it? And anyway, there <em>is</em> nothing wrong with it.”</p><p>“There is <em>everything</em> wrong with it,” Geralt says, “and I don’t know what you meant before, but -”</p><p>“Let me finish,” he says, reaching for the small bag he put to the side. “Because what I meant before was… well. I was going to ask if you would consider wearing <em>these</em> while I fuck you,” he finishes, and takes the silken smallclothes out of the bag, unfolding them.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes go wider than Jaskier’s ever seen them, and he sees a hint of longing there for a moment, <em>strong</em> longing, and then Geralt’s looking back at him like <em>he doesn’t get it</em>.</p><p>“You <em>want</em> me to wear them,” he whispers.</p><p>“Well, uh,” Jaskier blurts, “it seemed like you <em>really</em> looked at any silks of the kind like you wished you could try them on, and believe me, the image is… something I wouldn’t be against <em>at all</em>, for that matter, but I also knew you’d never ask and showing up with, well, <em>a dress</em> would have been a tad too much, so I thought - these could work.”</p><p>Geralt’s next breath comes a little faster than usual as he takes in the clothing, and Jaskier can see the moment he does the math.</p><p>“How do you know they would fit?” He asks.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He hasn’t said no.</p><p>“Because, uhm, I had them made. Tailor-made, actually.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes go <em>wider</em>.</p><p>“You <em>had them tailor-made</em>. Because - you thought I <em>might</em> want it.”</p><p>He sounds like he can’t believe it’s happening. Jaskier wishes it was a new occurrence. He reaches out, moving his palm to Geralt’s face, brushing water from his cheek, and Geralt sighs as he does.</p><p>“Yes,” he says, “and you still haven’t said no, as far as I heard. And you don’t have to tell me why, just if you want to.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes lower, going to the piece of cloth in his other hand, and shit but he looks embarrassed, and since <em>when</em> does he ever look like that?</p><p>He sighs. “What if - I do? Want it.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Jaskier puts the smallclothes to the side, grabbing a towel.</p><p>“Then I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I really would love to see you in it,” he says, miraculously sounding like he has his shit together and not like he’ll come in his pants just at the <em>thought</em>, and Geralt nods slightly before standing up. Jaskier hands him a towel first, and when he’s dried himself -</p><p>He’s about to ask Geralt if he wants to put them on, but then Geralt just turns and goes to the bed and lays down on it, looking at him almost <em>expectantly</em>.</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>He can feel his throat working up and down as he approaches the bed, where Geralt has lifted a foot, just enough to -</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>He nods, slipping the smallclothes in just up to his ankle, following when he raises the other foot, and then slowly moves them back up over Geralt’s legs, until he covers his dick with that soft, dark red silk, trying to not think too much about how Geralt <em>was</em> getting harder as he did it, and then leaves the smallclothes be just before Geralt lowers his hip downwards on the mattress.</p><p>He moves back slightly to take a look, and -</p><p>Shit. None of his fantasies on the subject made justice to the reality of it - Geralt looks downright <em>stunning</em> in them, and they fit <em>perfectly</em>. The dark red silk just pairs beautifully with all of that pale skin, while the lace is snug around Geralt’s thighs and waist but not so much that it could be uncomfortable or itchy, and the tent of Geralt’s cock underneath the cloth makes Jaskier want to suck him through it and most likely he <em>will</em>, but - right. He shouldn’t rush it. He doesn’t want to rush it.</p><p>He takes another moment to take in how <em>good</em> Geralt looks in them, and then looks back at Geralt, who has just gasped, his hands grasping the sheets.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaskier says, “does it feel good?”</p><p>Geralt nods minutely. “They’re - soft,” he says, sounding awed, and suddenly Jaskier thinks he gets <em>some</em> of it for sure - after all, when has Geralt ever worn <em>anything</em> soft that wasn’t clothing Jaskier got ready for him if they had to attend feasts? There’s probably more underneath, but he doesn’t think it’s the time to break that down, and so Jaskier moves forward, hands on Geralt’s hips, touching the lace under his thumbs.</p><p>“They look so -”</p><p>“What,” Geralt interrupts, and now he sounds tense, “hideous?”</p><p>“Everything but,” Jaskier replies at once. “Geralt, <em>fuck</em>, you’re <em>gorgeous</em> in these, I can’t even <em>begin</em> to list all the ways.”</p><p>Geralt breathes in again, his dick twitching, <em>again</em>. Jaskier leans down to kiss him, <em>slow</em>, taking his time, until Geralt kisses him back without feeling slightly tense, and then he moves his lips to Geralt’s ear. “That color <em>really</em> looks good on you,” he says, feeling Geralt shudder. “And I honestly can’t wait to see you in the <em>other</em> golden pair I got because I thought it would match your eyes so well -”</p><p>“You got <em>another</em>?”</p><p>“I got <em>four</em> others,” Jaskier smiles, and Geralt <em>moans</em> at that, not loud but audible, and Jaskier honestly can’t wait to drag <em>more</em> out of him. “And I would love to have you try them all, but never mind <em>that</em>. They fit you so well,” he goes on, moving a thumb under the sides on Geralt’s hips. “They look like they fucking <em>belong</em> on you,” he says, and Geralt moans a bit louder. “And I can bet your ass looks great in them, too. As much as the front.”</p><p>The way Geralt says <em>fuck</em> at that sounds legitimately filthy, which is <em>good</em>, that’s exactly what Jaskier wanted to drag out of him, and now he’s not clutching at the sheets anymore.</p><p>Good.</p><p>Now he has to get to <em>the other</em> point.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, “not that I don’t have my ideas about what I’d like to do with you now, first of all putting my mouth on you right <em>now</em>, but I can’t believe <em>you</em> don’t have ideas.”</p><p>Geralt says nothing but nods minutely, his cheeks flushed, still not quite looking at him.</p><p>“So you do,” Jaskier smiles, leaning down to kiss him again. “Come on,” he says, “Throw me a hint. I can work on that.”</p><p>“I know,” Geralt groans, and holy gods he might be terrible at expressing his damned feelings but whenever he says things like <em>this</em>, meaning them even if it sounds like he put some effort to let them leave his throat, Jaskier just feels like his heart has grown three sizes. As in, what’s happening <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Good.” He kisses Geralt’s cheek, then moves back again, framing his face so he has to look at least in his general direction. “So, that hint? You do that, I’m taking care of all the rest.”</p><p>Geralt bites down on his lip, which is just so <em>strange</em>, it’s not his usual nervous tell, but - “These are… <em>nice</em>,” he says.</p><p>“I should hope so,” Jaskier prompts, when he doesn’t add anything else.</p><p>“I don’t -” He stops, then shakes his head a bit, looking up at Jaskier almost desperately. “I’m not - the kind of person who wears <em>nice things</em>,” he chokes out, and then says nothing more, and Jaskier knows he has to work on <em>that</em>.</p><p>Very well.</p><p>So, the point is that Geralt isn’t <em>the kind of person</em> who goes around wearing soft silken beautiful panties and <em>dresses</em> and whatnot, which goes unsaid, but in this case it’s clothing specifically thought for <em>women</em>, and -</p><p>Wait a moment.</p><p>He leans forward, their foreheads touching. “And you want me to make you feel like one?” He deduces, and Geralt breathes in relief at that, nodding minutely, and Jaskier just - he hates that Geralt can’t ask for that straight and that he most obviously thinks that it’s somehow wrong that he wants it.</p><p>Then again, he was just asked, wasn’t he?</p><p>“All right,” he says, “all right,” and then he trails kisses along Geralt’s cheekbone until he gets to his mouth, and spends a whole lot of time <em>there</em>, enough that when he moves away Geralt’s lips are darker and a bit swollen, and then he makes his way down going from the side of his throat to his chest, until his mouth reaches the lace and the ribbon on the waist of the silken smallclothes.</p><p>“Look at how <em>pretty</em> you are in these,” he says, and Geralt’s hips push <em>upward</em> as Jaskier moves a bit down. Geralt is harder now, his dick making a tent in the panties, whose front already looks a bit darker than the rest of the cloth. “I could do this for the entire day,” he goes on, and then wraps his lips around both the silken cloth <em>and</em> Geralt’s erection, and at <em>that</em> Geralt finally lets out a moan loud enough that they might have heard it outside the door. Good. He licks at the damp cloth, feeling Geralt getting harder and <em>harder</em> through that soft, smooth barrier, and he takes care to not grasp too hard at Geralt’s thighs as he hangs on to them while he keeps on sucking him through it, until Geralt is writhing under him and the panties are getting downright wet, and this is so <em>hot</em>, he can barely think straight.</p><p>He moves back enough to pull the smallclothes down just enough to take Geralt’s dick out without taking them off entirely, and he’s leaking all over, and maybe Jaskier could make sure he <em>didn’t</em> come and drag this a bit longer… but then he considers the alternative.</p><p>Yeah, <em>no</em>.</p><p>“Fuck, never been with a girl as wet as <em>you</em> are right now in my entire life,” he says, and Geralt moans <em>louder</em>. “<em>Good</em>. I like it. And I want you to come in my mouth <em>right</em> here,” he finishes, and then moves back and takes Geralt’s dick into his mouth and sucks down on it <em>hard</em>, forgetting the idea of taking <em>that</em> slow because he just can’t right now, and a moment later Geralt is moaning and fucking into his mouth and Jaskier’s hands are touching the silk still hugging his ass as he keeps on sucking him off and <em>shit</em> he can feel that Geralt won’t last long, but that’s fine, he just wants him to come already, and then he has to move a hand to his own trousers and smallclothes, because he had hoped he’d last but he’s so turned on he <em>needs</em> to come, and -</p><p>He comes first, spilling all over his hand, and it’s just fucking <em>relieving</em>, but he doesn’t linger on how <em>good</em> it felt because he has to make sure Geralt follows already, and starts going a bit faster, and then -</p><p>Then he feels Geralt going still for a moment as he always does before he lets go and <em>then</em> he’s coming inside his mouth with a scream, and Jaskier takes care to swallow as much as he can, enjoying every single sound coming out of Geralt’s mouth right now - he’s saying Jaskier’s name all over if he’s not moaning or downright trying to not scream, and Jaskier doesn’t move away until Geralt has gone soft against his tongue and he’s taking deep breaths on the bed. He lets Geralt’s dick slip out of his mouth, tucking it back inside the stained smallclothes (but it’s nothing that can’t be washed, Jaskier thinks smiling to himself), and then crawls back up on the bed where Geralt’s damp white hair is scattered all over the pillow and he’s looking at Jaskier with eyes that are almost all pupil and a sliver of amber.</p><p>“Hi there,” he croaks, brushing his lips against Geralt’s, “you doing all right?”</p><p>Geralt nods, barely but <em>he does</em>, blinks twice, then - “You haven’t - oh, you <em>have</em>.” He’s staring at the damp patch on the front of Jaskier’s unlaced trousers. He must have figured <em>that</em> out.</p><p>“That,” Jaskier smiles down at him, “was because of how much I liked it.” He moves his own hand back to Geralt’s spent cock, cupping it through the silk, and Geralt about whines when he does, his hands grasping at Jaskier’s shoulders. Jaskier leans down, kissing his cheeks again, holding his head still with the other hand. “See why I had no objections whatsoever?”</p><p>“I - yes,” Geralt blurts, still looking at him like he’s not sure Jaskier’s quite real, and -</p><p>Maybe he can… <em>propose</em> it.</p><p>“You know,” he says, leaning down towards Geralt’s ear, moving right on top of him, his hand still trying to work him up again, “I wouldn’t want to risk tearing those pretty things apart while fucking you while you’re wearing them. Who knows, maybe you want to use them <em>properly</em>.”</p><p>The way Geralt moans kind of betrays the answer. “Jaskier -”</p><p>“I wouldn’t tell anyone,” he whispers, “and I’m sure they’re more comfortable than those rough excuses for smallclothes <em>you</em> wear.”</p><p>Geralt <em>whines</em>, his cock twitching.</p><p>“But,” Jaskier goes on, “I could get you a nice, <em>proper</em> dress. With pretty, embroidered silks. Just like the most refined lady. I’d get it made <em>just</em> for you.” Geralt whines again, and now he’s hard again, and Jaskier immediately slips his hand under the silk, finding Geralt’s cock again, stroking him the way he <em>knows</em> Geralt likes best, fast and with a strong grip but not <em>too much</em>. “And I’d fuck you while you were wearing it. <em>And</em> a pair of these,” he goes on. “You would look <em>stunning</em> in gold, you know that?”</p><p>“Jaskier, for - I’m -”</p><p>“Do you want to come? <em>Do</em> it,” Jaskier says, “I want to feel all of it,” and then he leans down to kiss Geralt right as he moans again and <em>again</em> and comes all over his palm again, Jaskier’s free arm going around his shoulders, and then Geralt’s moving his head to the crook of Jaskier’s neck and doesn’t move even after he’s spent again - Jaskier pulls the panties back up on him one-handed, cleans off his hand on the sheets and then moves it to Geralt’s back so he can comb through his hair with his clean one, and he sits there getting his breath back for a moment.</p><p>And then -</p><p>“Did you mean it?” Geralt asks tentatively against the skin of his neck.</p><p>“What,” Jaskier replies, “the part about the dress?”</p><p>Geralt nods, saying nothing else. Huh. <em>Well then</em>.</p><p>“The local tailor is… an old acquaintance,” Jaskier says. “And I told him that there would most likely be dresses in his future if he did a good job with the smallclothes. ‘Course I meant it. And it would be also for <em>my own</em> benefit, considering how <em>lovely</em> you look like this. I can only imagine a proper dress. And with all the money we made this time, I think we can afford to linger here a few more days while we wait for him to sew you one.”</p><p>Geralt says nothing for a moment, then -</p><p>“I guess,” he says, slowly, “we <em>could</em> stay a few more days.”</p><p>That’s it, he says nothing more, but Jaskier knows a yes from <em>him</em> when he hears it, and he grins as he leans down and kisses the side of Geralt’s head in reply.</p><p>“Excellent,” Jaskier smiles. “Then I can do that tomorrow. And I can show you the other four pairs later, how about that?”</p><p>The way Geralt kisses him a moment later says all there is to say, and maybe they <em>should</em> talk about this - but some other time. For now, he just kisses him back as hard, and thinks about nothing else for the rest of the night.</p><p>--</p><p>When, the next morning, Jaskier is ready to go for his commission, Geralt is at the inn’s counter, getting a second helping of food, and Jaskier doesn’t comment on how miraculous it is that he actually <em>did</em> get it instead of saying that one was fine enough.</p><p>Geralt’s shirt is badly tucked inside the waistband of his leather trousers.</p><p>And Jaskier can see a sliver of teal against his pale skin before Geralt realizes that he’s showing skin and moves the shirt back in properly.</p><p>He grins to himself all the way to the tailor’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>